Starlight Adventure
by UJ-1A
Summary: Betty Quinlan made a wish on a starry night. Her wish came true all right, in the form of a pink puffball. J/B Crossover fic with Nintendo's Kirby.
1. Prologue: Betty's Wish

DISCLAIMER-I do not own JN or Kirby, but I do own the story.

STARLIGHT ADVENTURE

Prologue-Betty's Wish

Betty Quinlan has a wish tonight. What is her wish anyway? For starters, let's just say she's beautiful, charming, and gentle like a lamb. Yes my friends, she's the opposite of one Cindy Vortex, a sassy mouthed girl genius who is dating Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius. To the public, Jimmy and Cindy are a happy couple, but what Betty knows and the public doesn't is what goes behind the scenes.

For you see, Cindy continues to call Jimmy names like "Nerdtron", "Ice Cream Cone Head" and other names. Other times, she scolds him whenever he's late for something. Other times she just yells at him for no reason at all. Betty was hurt because Cindy's harsh treatment towards him. Betty was a witness to this cruel treatment when no one was watching. Ever since Betty said those 3 words, "He's All Yours" to Cindy reguarding Jimmy, she regreted saying those words over time. Being hurt and heartbroken, Betty started to be shy. Whenever she goes around seeing Jimmy and Cindy together, she hides.

When she sees Jimmy being verbably abused, Betty was furious, but what can she do? She's not a violent person, but she's mad at Cindy for her treatment of Jimmy. She was scared to confront her too, over fears that she might scream at her. Betty has thoughts onm her head of her feelings for Jimmy, as well as what to say to Cindy reguarding Cindy's treatment of him. So, she writes on a diary she keeps to herself, so no one else can't know about. This leads to her wish tonight. Tonight is a starry night in Retroville. Like the rest of the kids in Retroville, Betty wants to make a wish on a wishing star.

A wishing star is a star that you can wish on. Some wishes happen, others don't, and some don't even believe in such things. Well, Betty is determined to make her wish, and hope it does come true. Betty was tired of the insults, the screamings, and the abuse Cindy had caused. She decided that enough was enough so before bed, Betty walked to her window and went on her knees. "Starlight, starbright, I have a wish I would like to make tonight. I wish I may, I wish I like, please grant me this with I made tonight." she pleaded.

Betty will discover that her will come true, but in an unlikely way. Because, something will come to Retroville in a big way. And no one wpuld predict what will take place here, in this Starlight Adventure will soon begin...


	2. Chapter 1: A Puffball's Arrival

. Chapter 1-A Puffball's Arrival

Jimmy Neutron was in his room the same night, looking at the stars. "Wow, I can finally vew the stars in a new way with my latest invention, The Neutron Tel-O-Matic 5000!" Jimmy said happily. Goddard, his robotic dog barked happily as well at his master's comment. Jimmy then said to him, "Now I can view planets too and seek new life, not to mention looking at any stars or comets." As he was about to test it, Judy Neutron then said, "James Issac Neutron, its time for bed! You can have fun with your telescope thing tomorrow." "Ok mom", he replied as Jimmy undressed himself into his PJ's and gotten ready for bed for a good night's rest. However, Jimmy has dreams when he goes to sleep. A dream to be with Betty Quinlan, because deep inside, Cindy was not the ideal girl he felt before.

As the next day comes, Jimmy was with his two best friends Carl and Sheen. "Hey Jimmy, check out my new Glow-In-The-Dark, Scratch 'n Sniff Ultralord!" Sheen said, "It's smells like orange when you scratch his chest!" "That's nice sheen, but I guess I need help with how to deal with Cindy" said Jimmy. "I'm really worried how this relationship became rocky, is it because of her jealousy starting to pop up again?" Jimmy was seeking advice because though they're a couple, Jimmy and Cindy's relationship started to turn rocky.

"Hey Jimmy" Carl asked, "Have you tried asking your parents for help?" "I tried, but my dad added stuff about ducks and pie again." Jimmy replied. As they walked to school, Libby Folfax, Cindy's best friend and current girlfriend of Sheen, winked at Sheen as they walked by. Sheen waved back as they entered. Jimmy brought along his new invention for everyone to see. Fridays was Show and Tell Day, the other kids brought along their favorite items to look at. Carl was brining his Llama Love Society official T-Shirt, and Sheen is brining his mentioned Ultralord figure (as he always does.) Jimmy brings one of his lates inventions to show. Sometimes they work, sometimes they don't work, and sometimes they do, but cause problems.

At class, Miss Fowl observes her class like a hawk, this is a bit ironic, because she looks like a bird, most likely a chicken. She even goes "BWAAAAK!" sometimes as well! "Bawwwwwk! Now we have Jimmy showcasing another invention!" she said. Now we have Jimmy showcasing another invention!" she said. As usual, some of the kids were excited to see it, some don't, and others don't seem that interested at all. In the end, Jimmy impressed some, and bored some to death. Elsewhere in the classroom, Betty was sitting on her desck on the 1st row in the back. Next Saturday is her 12th Birthday Party, and she is inviting some of the class. Jimmy was considered one of the possible invitees, but she is shy about confronting him after the "He's all yours" incident.

However at recess, Betty peeked at Cindy yelling at him for showing off. It was tearing her heart out looking at the two in a shouting match. Betty decided to leave Jimmy an invintation to her party by getting out an extra blank envenlope and card. She then slipped it into Jimmy's locker without anyone watching her move, not even Cindy whom she's busy with Libby chatting. She then said to herself, "Poor Jimmy, I can't believe that Cindy's treating him harsh. I hope this invintation will help, he needs a break from the verbal abuse." With that, Betty returned outside to look in the blue sky. As time went by and it's the end of the school day and the begining of the weekend, Jimmy went into his locker to get his backpack. As he opened the door, Jimmy sees the invintation inside. "An invintation, from Betty Quinlan." He said, looking at it with a surprised look. "I gotta tell Carl and Sheen!"

As the Three Amigops (yes my friends, that is their name) walked home, Jimmy was telling his buddies about the invintation. "And I found it in my locker was I was about to leave." said Jimmy. "Gee Jimmy" said Carl, "How are you gonna tell Cindy about it? If she finds out then she...she...she...GULP!" Carl gulped in fear that Cindy could yell at Jimmy or worse, knock his lights out for sure. "Don't worry Carl, I'll just go, say hi, give her her present and leave without worrying Cindy." He said with confindence. "Just one problem Jimmy, WHAT ARE YOU GONNA GET HER?!" Sheen said in panic mode. "That's true Sheen, I don't know what to get her." Jimmy said in a guilty tone, "I have only a week to think of what to get her." Now Jimmy is in a crossroads, what can Jimmy get for Betty?

Night has come, and it was about 11:00 PM. It was bedtime for Betty, whom had to get ready to plan for her birthday party next Saturday. After dressing herself in a lovely long-sleeved pink nightgown, Betty lays down on her bed and falls asleep. As she fell asleep, Betty began to have a nightmare. In her nightmare, Betty saw Jimmy being yelled at by Cindy. Betty saw in horror that Jimmy was threatened with physical violence if he ever spoke to or have any contact with Betty. However, the ground began to shake and out comes a giant Betty, which is her representation of Betty's past. "What's the matter, Betty? Too scared to face your past?" The giant Betty said with an evil tone. The real Betty became frightened at her giant evil counterpart. "Face it Quinlan, he's all Cindy's!" The evil giant Betty laughed as the real one began to cry. "No, stop it! Please! No more, I want no part of it!" She pleaded.

The giant then grabbed Betty and glares at her. Betty was terrifyed as she dropped her to the ground. Then, Cindy looked at Betty crying. "You said it yourself Quinlan! You said he's all mine, and it is true!" Cindy said with a creepy laugh. She even had Jimmy handcuffed in her arms. "B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-Betty, help m-m-m-m-m-m-m-me..." He pleaded. Betty saw the look of a battered Jimmy in horror, her tears continued to roll from her eyes as Jimmy begged for her help. Cindy snarled as she began to smack Jimmy, Betty then cringed in fear as she refused to see the abuse. Betty began to scream and she woke up, sweating and hyperventing. "It's only a nightmare, a bad dream." Betty said to herself, wiping the sweat from her face. Betty then looked at the stars. "I hope that the wish I made last night will come true soon, because I want the abuse to stop." She said to herself looking at the stars. Suddenly in the sky, there's a shooting star. Betty was looking at it with amazement.

Jimmy on the other hand was looking at it with his new invention. "This is amazing, I'm looking at an accual shooting star!" He said. As he looked on, the shooting star is heading towards Retroville! "Leapin' 'Lectrons! The shooting star is heading towards town! I gotta tell Carl and Sheen!" Said Jimmy as he gets downstairs to the lab to call his friends. As Jimmy went on the hovercraft and picked up the two, Jimmy looks from his binoculars on the position of the shooting star. "This is like the episode when Ultra Lord has to chase the renagade comet, which turns out to be a alien pinata!" Said Sheen in one of his trademark UltraLord episode references. "Jimmy, what if it's a real star, or a Blue Fairy?" Carl ponders, refering to the classic story of Pinochio. "Whatever it is guys, I dunno what we're expecting." Jimmy said as he looked on the dstar faling and falling and falling towards its Destination. "Oh-No! It's heading towards the park!" Jimmy said as the star crashed into Retroville Park!

As the trio hovers closer, the star crashlanded, sending a vibration which shooked the ground and blowing the trio away from a few blocks. Once they regain control, they see a long skidmark and a small crater in the middle of the park. "Hey Jimmy, it looks like a big monster truck drove and crashed." Said Sheen as he looked at the damage. Carl then sees a shining glow. "Guys, I think whatever crashed is shiny." He said. The trio then went closer to the shining glow. As they went to the crater, they see a shining star, which is about the size of a medium-sized pizza. "Incredible, an accual shining star!" Jimmy said, "It's unbelievable!" "Is it also unbelievable to see a pink ball with it?" Said Sheen as he saw a round pink puffball-like figure with flaps and red feet. It looks like its sleeping, but soon it woke up. "Whoa" All three said as the pink puffball-like figure said its 1st word then it woke up...

..."Poyo."

End Chapter 1.


	3. Chapter 2: Kirby Exposed

Chapter 2-Kirby Exposed

The trio saw the figure getting up to the surface. "Jimmy, look it's walking! Should we touch it?" Asked Sheen, as the being walked up and stared at them. "I don't know Sheen, it could be hostle." Jimmy replied. Carl then took out a stick from the ground poking it. Again, the being just went "Poyo" every time he pokes it. "Jimmy, he's really cute!" Said Carl as he was enlightened by the figure, who was happily saying "Poyo" again. Sheen pulls one of it's flaps, it began to stretch. "It's like a piece of gum Jimmy! Could he be made of gum?" He said. With that, the three began stretching him, he does feel like rubber when you stretch him. When they let go of the creature, his limbs returned to normal.

"I think I have to take this thing to the lab and examine what he is." Said Jimmy. "Can we take the star too?" Carl asked as he pointed to the star, which now shrunk into the size of a walnut. "Incredible, that star shrunk upon impact." Said Jimmy. "I think we can take it along with him anyway just to make sure." With that, Jimmy and his friends took the creature and the star back to the lab to examine where he came from and more importantly, what is he. When they arrived back to the lab, Jimmy began examining him, the being didn't know what Jimmy was doing to him, he just went "Poyo" everytime he examines him. "Unbelivable, the only word that the creature says is 'Poyo', which could translate to 'pollo', the Spanish meaning of the common chicken." Jimmy pondered. Jimmy then looked for something that can translate what "Poyo" really means.

"AHA! The Neutron Translat-O-Matic! This device can translate any language!" Jimmy said as he pulled out an invention which is built from an worn-out headset and a new microphone as well. He puts it on the being, whom does not have any ears at all! "Ok creature, tell me your name." Jimmy asked. Yet again, the being went "Poyo." But the Translat-O-Matic translated what he said on the main computer screen. "Kirby... that's your name, huh?" Jimmy said. Kirby then went, "Kirby! Kirby! Kirby!" Jimmy then smiled at Kirby and used his wrist communicator to contact Sheen and Carl.

"Guys, you won't believe this, it has a name, it's name is Kirby!" Said Jimmy. Sheen and Carl went to the lab after Jimmy contacted them to let them see Kirby. "What kind of a name fits this thing, Jimmy?" Asked Sheen as he stared and poked Kirby. "That's his name, I used the Translat-O-Matic on him to help me." Jimmy explained. "So Jimmy, what are you gonna do with Kirby?" Asked Sheen. "I'll keep him in my lab and my room, so no one will find out." So, Jimmy and the others hid Kirby in Jimmy's room so Hugh or Judy won't find him. However, this idea won't last for long though...

The next day as Jimmy and company went to school, Kirby was looking around the Neutron household. This was all strange to him, because he crashlanded in Retroville Park one night ago. He's wandering around the stairs, looking around. Kirby peeks at Judy doing her usual housecleaning like she always does. She hums happily, unaware of Kirby looking around. Kirby finds a fruit bowl in the family dining room, he drools at it as he was about to eat the fruit by a strange way. Kirby opened his mouth and began inhailing the fruit from the bowl, leaving it empty! He chews and swallows the fruit, then he said a very happy "Poyo!" after eating. As he went back upstairs, Goddard sees him and barks at him. Kirby just stared at him, and went "Poyo", much to Goddard's confusion.

As the day went by, Goddard and Kirby continued to stare at each other, everythime he barks, Kirby goes "Poyo" to reply. Just then, an aroma caught Kirby's eye. It appears to be that Judy baked an apple pie for dessert tonight. Judy's husband, Hugh Neutron walked to the kitchen and smelled the smell, like Kirby did. "Is that apple pie I smell, sugar booger?" Hugh asked. "Yup, and please don't eat it Hugh, it's going to be for dessert afterwards. Promise?" "Der, I do promise sweetiekuns! Besides, why do I have to burn my tongue just to enjoy pie?" Hugh said as Judy smiled and walked off. Hugh decided to kill some time to avoid temptation, so he decided to do a Duck-Themed Crossword Puzzle to wait until dinnertime. Little did he know that someone else will eat it first behind his back. After Hugh was done with the puzzle, he was about to look at it, but it was gone!

"Oh-Boy, Sugar Booger's gonna have a field day" Hugh said to himself as Judy walked back in and gasped in horror. "Hugh! Did you eat the pie I made?" She questioned him on the matter. "I didn't touch it, honest dearie!" He said. However, Hugh noticed crumb tracks on the floor. "It appears that we have some sort of pie thief in the neighborhood!" Said Hugh as he and Judy went to follow the trail of crumbs to upstairs. As they followed the trail, it leads them to Jimmy's room, from there they spotted the being that really ate the pie-KIRBY! "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! IT'S A MONSTER!" Judy shrieked as she grabbed a broom from the hallway and whacked Kirby with it. She continued to beat him with it like a ball, even heading towards Hugh's duck collection. "Watch for the duck collection, Judy!" Hugh said as Kirby bounced from the chair into the living room. The whole neighborhood suddenly heard the crashing and bouncing noises everywhere!

Jimmy was walking home, unaware about his parents discovering Kirby. He then saw the neighbors looking and listening to what was going on in Jimmy's house. "Leapin' 'Lectrons! Kirby!" Jimmy said as he rushed inside to see what happened. Jimmy ran inside to see what happens, everything stopped. "James Issac Neutron, what is the meaning of this...this...thing in my house?" Judy said as she confronted Jimmy about Kirby. "Well, um, he crashed in here last night at the park and that's how he came that's all." Jimmy answered. "But, it ate dessert for tonight's dinner!" Judy said.

"But mom, he's just harmless!" Jimmy said. "He was just hungry and..." Just then, something was buring in the oven, it was Judy's Pot Roast! It was buring up! "Oh dear, my famous pot roast! It's ruined!" Judy cried as the pot roast turned into ash. As Judy sobbed, Hugh conforts her. Jimmy then sees Kirby eating a frying pan! "KIRBY! Don't eat that!" Yelled Jimmy as Kirby began to open his mouth and inhale the frying pan. Much to Jimmy's shock, Kirby was changing as soon as he inhaled that pan.

Kirby somehow gained a chef's hat and holds the frying pan. "Incredible! He inhailed it, and he turned into something!" Jimmy said with surprise. Kirby began to cook the food, and the pie he ate as well. Minutes later, the food was done and everything was set up for dinner. The Neutron family applauded Kirby because he saved dinnertime. The family began to eat, even Judy was satisfied with Kirby's cooking as well. "Yum, this pot roast tastes very good, just like my cooking!" Said Judy as the Neutrons chewed their food. "I hope that his pie will be like yours, sugar booger!" Hugh said as Kirby brings a pie from the oven.

Kirby placed it on the table and they each had a slice after they ate. Even Hugh liked Kirby's cooking as well! "That is a very swell pie there, Kirby!" Hugh said, patting the little puffball on its head. After dinner, Jimmy decided to take him back to the lab to examine his ability. "Incredible Goddard, Kirby has some ability to swallow random objects to copy those objects and to use them." Said Jimmy as he vews clips of Kirby using stuff. Then, Jimmy saw something else on the screen, Kirby fighting opponents with their weapons/abilities.

"Pleaking Pluto! He also uses it in battle as well!" Jimmy said as he views Kirby's past exploits. "So, Kirby came from another planet, I presume." Jimmy pondered as he watched. "I gotta think of something to make to identify these abilities Kirby uses." Jimmy said to himself as he thinks. But now, it was late, and it was time to hit the hay. Before Jimmy falls asleep in his room later that night, he looked at the stars with Kirby. But right now, he isin't thinking about Kirby, or science for that matter. He was thinking of the times Cindy verbally abused him, even thereating him as well. Somewhere across the street, Betty was looking at the stars too. She was still thinking about Jimmy and Cindy's harsh treatment towards him. "Jimmy, if you're ever hear me, I hope that one day, this abuse will stop." Betty said to herself as she got ready for bed.

As Betty fell asleep once again, she had the same nightmare from the other night. The giant form of her past, the evil gloating Cindy, and the battered abused Jimmy handcuffed to the controling Cindy's arm. However unlike the that night, Betty saw a glow from the distance. She saw a round figure holding something that shines with a gold color like a torch. The glow grew larger and larger and larger, but as Betty was about to see the figure, her alarm rang. It was time for her to get up to go to school, it was Saturday. Betty had to get up early to get items for her birthday party next week. But even as she planned to prepare for her special day, she still thought about 3 things in her mind-Jimmy, her nightmare, and the glowing figure in her dream in her sleep. "Who was that in my dream last night?" She asked herself while she got up. However in the next week, thing will unfold for her, and Jimmy, and our little pink puffball of a visitor...

End Chapter 2.


End file.
